


Be More Glacial

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Selves, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Deal with a Devil, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Peer Pressure, Unexpected Visitors, the squip is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Jane finds an alchemical genie called the quip with Zevon in the backroom, can the daughter of the Fairy Godmother find a way to be more Chill and stop an evil plan by the other squips?
Relationships: Jane/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 3





	Be More Glacial

Jane the daughter of Cinderella's fairy Godmother sobbed as she got up from a patch of grass, Audrey the daughter of sleeping beauty had pushed her face into the dirt of the football field at Auradon Prep, which wasn't really what Audrey had normally done. Then she groaned, upon realising that Zevon had seen it happen. "Come on , let me take you to the nurse so she can patch it up." The son of Yzma muttered as they headed towards the Auradon high nurse office. The whispers of the crowd continued as Zevon snapped "Are all of you hyenas still gawking, or don't you people have classes to attend?" Then all the bored students that weren't part of her friend group dispersed, which still was embarrassing. 

The nurse helped give a plaster on her left leg, before several people started whispering. "Wasn't there a genie who could make people be cool?" "Yeah, a squip-whatist." Jane gulped as she listened in to the whispers, before nearly bumping into Mal,while 

The strange genie in blue groaned. "Wait, I thought he'd agreed to ensure I'd pass on. Erm who are you?" "I'm Jane. Daughter of the Fairy Godmother. I need your help great genie." Jane replied as the strange genie sighed. "Let me guess. You came here feeling down in But they didn't notice someone else skipping off, as they clutched a grey oblong sigil pill with a warning sign for dark magic placed on it. If they had then things wouldn't have gotten that bad at the play. 

"Wait, you want help to learn how to speak to boys Jane? Seriously?" Mal stated to Jane half an hour later in the lunchroom, while the Squip groaned as Jane started. "Don't blurt everything out at once. One step at a time Jane. In sentences." 

"Yes, I do. Teach me how to be more chill, like a villain." Jane replied to Mal as she stopped to think for a moment. "Seriously Jane, you've been at Auradon prep longer then we have. But I guess since you asked nicely. Try and stay calm, maybe ask the guy what he likes first. You know regular teen stuff,without the genie or magic." Jane than replied as she wrote it down in her logbook. "Thanks. Guess I have something to think about on that front." 

Meanwhile a red squip muttered to a blond girl in the background of the lunchroom. "Girl,no offence. But you really need an upgrade in your social life if you want to really not be called a loser at Auradon." The 

Five days later at 

It had nearly been a week, but Jane knew her mom who was Cinderella's fairy Godmother was growing concerned about the squip genies. Especially since a fire had happened near the city of Nottingham, involving Robin Hood's son Richard Locksley. "Just stay safe at Auradon Prep Jane. I don't want you to get hurt. Just remember to say bibbidi bobbity boo when it gets too much." "Yes Mum, I don't think mine's hurt anyone yet. See you later at the play." Jane sobbed as the Squip waited for the mirror call to end before sighing in the blue fairy wish themed room. "This is terrible Jane. Not just about the damage from the fire and practical reasons. If there are renegade Squips around, then the authorities might get involved. We should probably find your friends and fast." 

Just then, Audrey stated as she called Jane. "Look I'm sorry for pushing you five days ago. But have you heard about Richard? He wasn't drunk at the party, heard it off Chad." 

"I know, my mum called me earlier." "Yeah, but I'm telling Lorrie and everyone else." Jane winced, before replying. "Isn't that a bad idea? His parents are panicking about the hospital bills. I don't think this is a good idea." "I know, but we should let everyone else know. It could be a villain we don't know about!" This turned out to be a really bad idea, as so people who thought themselves good,started bullying and harassing 

"But human activity is a matter of input as well as output." "That sounds complicated." "Oh, for crying out loud Ally! The fault is in your peers!" The ominous feeling of wrongness started to spread from the not so frabjous genie as she sung to Ally. _"You were always, quite the loser Ally. Then I invaded and you magically upgraded. Ba-da-ba-ba! Whoa-oa-oh! Ally, it's true that I found you. But look around you. Whoa-o-oh." The red Squip sang as she pointed at the other teenagers in Ally's class._

__

Ally looked around while Jane and Carlos were walking around and he stated. "Why's there a red genie near Ally? Think it's one of those rogue ones causing trouble, like the one that caused Richard to set the fire at his house?" She gulped and nodded. "She might be one of them. To be honest, I felt really bad and uncool about myself. So I got one of them because I wanted to impress you Carlos. Please don't tell the teachers about this." 

Carlos visibly stepped back as he gasped. "Whoa, really?! You actually were willing to risk it and your own free will just for me? I thought Zevon was bluffing when he came to gloat at Ben and the rest of us, about the whole desperate to belong in a group that you were willing to take it that far? Whoa,you've got me beat on the evil things for right reasons front." __

"All your peers are just so incomplet-e-e-te. You can't see it but they're all in pai-i-in! Their operating system's obsel-e-e-ete. So let's complete the chains and get inside those brains!" Ally quickly moved into a rabbit hole portal, as if about to warn the teachers, but her red genie blocked the way as several students joined in the Squip's song. "Let's save the pitiful children!" "Whoa-o!" "Let's save the pitiful children!" 

Then, for the second time, Jane saw her Squip manifest in person in front, with a different outfit clothed in blue and white and try to stop the mind controlled group. "Stop,stop, stop this is getting rather unethical here . I hate to rain on your parade, but your mind control plan goes against Auradonian laws and probably the UN convention of human rights. Why are you doing this if it's not what Ally wants?" __

"I thought that was what you wanted for the kids. You said it to Jeremy yourself before you got deactivated." The pink-ish red genie, no Ally's Squip had called himself something different said through Ally's ear as her Squip replied angrily to Ally's Squip. "No! I did not intend to wipe out the human race's free will. Your version of me must have been malfunctioning!"

__

A brief crackle of electricity came through the two Squip's CPUs systems as Ally's flipped her hair flippantly. "Oh looks like another person's just seen the light." She gloated arrogantly at the two Auradon students, one Villain kid and the alternate Squip, before leaving. "Ally, who did you give that other squip to? This is important." Ally shuddered as she replied to Jane. "It was Evie, because Evie's probably the smartest person about chemistry besides the teachers." 

"Oh spell no! Evie what's with you?! Someone get a doctor, quick, she's not waking up!" Jay shouted as he tried to steady the daughter of the Evil Queen as she collapsed from the squipped soft drink. __

" I think there might a way to stop all of the evil squips. Unfortunately I am not sure if your school stocks the drink needed." By now even Ruby was growing fed up at Jane's good squip as she asked. "Well, what kind of drink is it? We're kind of on a timer here squip guy!" "Red Mountain Dew, is the one we will need."


End file.
